


favorite kind of night

by andnowforyaya



Series: earned it [2]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Multi, but very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhong wakes up to Daehyun in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	favorite kind of night

**Author's Note:**

> [Damchuz](https://twitter.com/Damchuz) asked for: Daelo, fluff / smut , sweet and sexy ABO Daelo 
> 
> \--
> 
> ehhhh i’m not sure i did exactly what you wanted -- i don’t know if this is fluff, sorry orz. it’s in the same universe as ‘you make it look like it’s magic’ but set a couple of months after. also i’ve decided to name the series ‘earned it’.
> 
> this is also part of 'yaya's winter writing blast 2015' but i think i can only choose one series to include it in...

Junhong wakes up with a mouthful of Daehyun’s hair, the older boy’s head heavy on his chest, one arm and one leg draped over Junhong like Junhong might have tried crawling out of his grasp sometime in the middle of the night so Daehyun clung to him like a koala. His room is stuffy with the added warmth of another body, the air thick and slow. Summer has laid a blanket of heat over the house, and even with all the windows thrown wide open the heat remains, immovable. Daehyun shifts on top of Junhong, his lips dragging over Junhong’s chest lightly, before setting again, tucked comfortably against Junhong’s hip.

“When did you get here…” Junhong murmurs a little wondrously, his fingers finding their way to the base of Daehyun’s skull to play with the little hairs there. Daehyun’s hair is black again, and short, shorter than Junhong has ever seen it, soft like peach fuzz.

When Daehyun is feeling cuddly in the middle of the night, he’ll walk across the hall from his small room to Himchan’s or Youngjae’s room, plop himself in the middle of their bed and snooze wrapped up in another person’s warmth until it is time for breakfast. Lately, though, ever since that night they spent together in Yongguk’s bed, Daehyun has been coming to Junhong. He’s been climbing up the narrow steep stairs to tip toe across Junhong’s floor and slide sheepishly in between Junhong’s sheets, never really announcing himself, just appearing there before morning, the physical incarnation of a dream.

“Mmmmm,” Daehyun hums, curling even closer. His chest, Junhong realizes, is bare. So is Junhong’s. Their ribs rub against each other, all naked skin, and under the covers Junhong moves his other hand to Daehyun’s belly, feeling it rise and fall with his breaths.

Unable to help himself, Junhong places a kiss on Daehyun’s temple, then his forehead. He smells of warm honey and spiced vanilla and salt and sand and he’s all mixed up in Junhong’s bedsheets, so he smells like Junhong, too, like the woods. He gets a whiff of something else but can’t quite distinguish it from the scents of the house. Junhong rolls them over, laying Daehyun flat on his back, pressing him down against his mattress with his hips and chest. His hand splays over Daehyun’s ribs, and then he kisses Daehyun’s neck as he runs his fingernails lightly up and down that stretch of skin.

Daehyun doesn’t wake up, but he stirs again. Over the past few weeks, Junhong has made a game of how long he can tease his hyung before he wakes up -- either to reciprocate or to complain groggily about soiling Junhong’s sheets with his release. Daehyun in the mornings after this is always languid and affectionate, uniquely kissable.

He kisses him now, nose buried against Daehyun’s neck, using his tongue and teeth to mark a bruise Daehyun won’t be able to hide later. Daehyun starts to respond, just little soft noises of pleasure and the occasional attempt to touch Junhong back, and Junhong is reminded of a kitten swatting its own nose in its sleep. He pulls away to chuckle, his lips a curve against Daehyun’s skin.

“Junhongie…” Daehyun murmurs at the cessation of kissing. Junhong can tell Daehyun is at the edge of wakefulness, his eyes moving behind his eyelids, so he rubs his hand up and down Daehyun’s side to soothe and calm him until Daehyun’s breathing is deep and slow again.

In the floors of the house below them, Junhong hears the other members of the pack waking up. Youngjae and Jongup bumping into each other on their ways to the bathroom. Jongup trudging back to his room to sleep when Youngjae claims the bathroom first. Himchan lingering in his own bathroom, wondering if he should indulge in a soak. Then Yongguk, in his room, his heart beating so strong in his chest, waking up and pulling the others toward him with every movement. Junhong wakes up every morning feeling this pull, this togetherness. This belonging.

He kisses Daehyun’s neck again, then down the slope of his shoulders, using his teeth to apply pressure in a lovebite at Daehyun’s collarbone. Daehyun’s hips rolls toward him, his body beginning to squirm. Junhong always wonders if Daehyun thinks he is dreaming, if Junhong appears there in whatever landscape he’s thought up, marking him and loving him. He pulls back, admiring the colors he’s left on Daehyun’s body, the red flush of forming bruises. Daehyun will stand in front of the mirror later, running his fingers over them and smiling a secret little smile.

“I created a monster,” Daehyun mumbles with his eyes still closed, lips curling up at the corners. “A sex monster.”

Junhong wastes no time pushing him flat onto his back again, smirking when Daehyun’s knees fall apart to fit Junhong between them. They slot together like this, Junhong’s elbows on either side of Daehyun’s head on the pillows, lips meeting in a searching kiss. “You enjoy it,” Junhong says, placing two kisses on Daehyun’s nose.

“So do you,” Daehyun says, his voice gravelly from sleep.

“I do,” Junhong agrees between kisses. “I like. How much. You like it.”

Daehyun groans, sensitive first thing in the morning -- sensitive all the time, really -- but doubly so because his heat is supposed to come on in less than a week. And it thrills Junhong that, this time, Daehyun might want to stay in Junhong’s room for it. “I want you,” Daehyun whispers huskily, hooking his arms around Junhong’s neck, rolling his hips. His pants are just thin cotton, and they don’t hide anything.

“You haven’t even been awake ten minutes,” Junhong says, feeling warmth shoot down to his gut.

“But you’ve been teasing me for much longer.” Daehyun pouts, rolling his hips again. “Please. Now.”

Junhong has taken to keeping the lube on his nightstand and not in a drawer, which makes it easy for him to reach for it now. As he does, Daehyun shimmies out of his pants and works on Junhong’s, too, eager. He brings the elastic of Junhong's pants down over his ass but no further, undressing Junhong just enough.

“Is it the heat?” Junhong asks, curious. Daehyun has never been shy about sex, even before he really felt like he belonged here, so he’d always assumed Daehyun to be rather shameless, but he’d learned a lot about Daehyun over the past couple of months, about what sex means to him. About what sex doesn’t mean to him.

“Partly,” Daehyun admits, and doesn’t say anything more. Daehyun strokes him, his hand soft and dry, and Junhong kisses him open-mouthed and thorough, trying to pour all his love into it, hoping Daehyun can feel it.

“You smell like Yongguk-hyung,” Junhong realizes, finally pinpointing that scent he couldn’t identify earlier. “Did you go to him before you came to me?”

“Yes.” Daehyun takes the lube from him, squirts a dollop into his palm and goes back to stroking Junhong, now slick and hot and wonderful. Junhong groans against Daehyun’s throat, feeling himself pushing in and out of the tight circle of Daehyun’s fingers. “He was busy,” Daehyun says quietly.

“Oh,” Junhong chokes out, stilling. “He probably was, Daehyunnie.”

“No, I know he was,” Daehyun returns, glancing away from Junhong. “And I get it, I just. It -- stung.”

Junhong couldn’t be angry at their alpha, not completely, but the dejected look on Daehyun’s face makes him feel something very close to anger. It’s true that Yongguk has been busy lately. More packs have been moving closer to their territory, and with every pack there is research to be done, lines to be drawn, treaties and contracts to be made. Still, Junhong hates when Yongguk works himself to the bone and retreats into himself, often unaware of how his retreat affects the other pack members in that moment. It usually takes a stern talking-to from Himchan for Yongguk to come back out, apologetic.

“He didn’t mean it,” Junhong reassures the smaller boy. “Once all this pack business blows over, he’ll be back to himself.”

Daehyun’s eyes glisten. He manages a short, aborted laugh. “Here I am, trying to get you off, and I’m being so miserable. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Junhong says. “I’m the one who asked, anyway. We don’t have to…” Junhong glances down between their bodies. He’s still hard, but he can take care of it himself, if Daehyun doesn’t want to continue.

“No, I want to,” Daehyun says quickly, almost pleading. “I want to, I want to.”

“ _Shhh…_ ” Junhong wraps a hand around Daehyun’s, moving it up and down, encouraging the pace again, and Daehyun quiets, focused. The slick from the lube coats Junhong’s fingers, and he takes that moment to reach under Daehyun and stroke him between his cheeks. From there, he adds more lube, teasing his fingers around Daehyun’s hole, kissing him when he presses one long finger inside, Daehyun’s back arching with it.

As he eases Daehyun open with his fingers, Daehyun presses kisses to Junhong’s chest, his tongue rough and soft over Junhong’s nipple. He bites when Junhong slips in a third finger, his groan muffled and mixed with Junhong’s.

“Lie back,” Junhong orders, his dick jumping when Daehyun obeys quickly. He swallows when he taps Daehyun’s knees and without needing to tell him, Daehyun hooks them over Junhong’s shoulders. “I’ll bend you in half,” Junhong whispers, lining himself up with Daehyun’s hole.

“Good,” Daehyun says.

Junhong pushes in slowly, always slowly. He’s thick and long, and even though Daehyun always insists he can take it, Junhong doesn’t want to risk moving too fast. Besides, he loves watching Daehyun relax around him, take him in, the way his eyes roll back and his eyelashes flutter, how he throws his head from side to side, exhaling hard. Their hands find each other, and Daehyun’s fingers curl tight against Junhong’s when Junhong can push no further.

“You’re beautiful,” Junhong says, a blurt of a compliment, embarrassing in its truthfulness. He blushes hot and searing over his cheeks.

“Like this?” Daehyun asks, his skin flushed all over, dewy and rosy.

Junhong shakes his head. “Like this, and always.”

“Fuck,” Daehyun whispers, biting his bottom lip between his teeth. “Fuck, Junhong. You have to--”

Junhong moves, slowly at first, the drag of his dick in and out of Daehyun’s hole hot and intense, but he’s soon moving the bed with his thrusting, the headboard pounding against the wall like it does in the movies, hard enough to start chipping away at the paint.

Daehyun writhes underneath him, moaning, unable to do much more than roll his hips down to meet every hard thrust. The omega comes without warning, spilling hot seed all over himself, his hole tightening around Junhong. Junhong feels himself building to a spectacular orgasm, too, and when Daehyun comes down from his own it feels like he can reach a little deeper, like Daehyun is giving a little more of himself to Junhong. He kisses Daehyun’s neck, where he’d already left a mark, and bites with his teeth when he comes, pumping Daehyun full of his release.

Only when Daehyun whimpers underneath him does Junhong realize he’d been laying on top of Daehyun, dazed as he softened inside of the omega, leaving a wet spot underneath them both from Junhong’s release trickling out of Daehyun’s hole. “Sorry,” Junhong mutters, rolling off of Daehyun, letting Daehyun climb over him instead, cuddling against him just like he’d found his hyung in his bed this morning.

“You of all people,” Daehyun says, placing a little kiss next to Junhong’s nipple, “have nothing to apologize for. You’re the purest boy I’ve ever met, Junhong.”

Junhong blushes again, deep in his skin, happy to his core. “You too, hyung,” he says, almost shy.

Daehyun mumbles something Junhong can’t make out, the words are all slurred together. He shifts a little closer, a little tighter, and Junhong holds him. “I’m not like you,” Daehyun says, words trailing.

The sun is coming in through the little circular window in one wall, washing everything golden. “Sleep a little more. We can clean up later,” he says, knowing Daehyun is already drifting from the way his chest is rising and falling. He kisses Daehyun's temple. “Everything will be okay when you wake up.”

.

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: So, guys. There's this fun BAP Fic Fest that comes around every once in a while called [The Brownie Bunch](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/the_brownie_bunch_4/profile) and you should definitely check it out! We have [writer-sign ups](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1drLNQ47Z8uXLt9W4w2g82kHdTEX9Ti5-e5Zng-0u6aA/viewform?c=0&w=1) open now, and prompting will begin soon~ It'll be super fun, and you can feel free to message me @andnowforyaya on twitter if you have questions!


End file.
